A Thousand Years
by The Goddess of Myths
Summary: Annabeth reflects on her relationship with Percy before their wedding. She thinks about some of the adventures they'd spent together. And the days she'd spent trying to find him. Percy thinks about how lucky he is to have Annabeth, and how he can't mess up another of her plans. Songfic, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.


**Summary**

**Annabeth reflects on her relationship with Percy before their wedding. She thinks about some of the adventures they'd spent together. And the days she'd spent trying to find him.**

**Percy thinks about how lucky he is to have Annabeth, and how he can't mess up another of her plans. **

**So... This is my first songfic, and only my second story... This entire thing was written while listening to A Thousand Years over and over again. There are spoilers for the Mark of Athena in this... I think we can all guess what they are. Seeing as it's the only thing Percabeth fans can think about...**

**Rating; T for language. **

**Pov; Annabeth and Percy**

**Couple; Percabeth**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, as I am not Rick Riordan. I also do not own A Thousand Years, as I am also not Christina Perri. Co Written with Goddess of the Dark Flame. **

_Heart beats fast _

For once, Annabeth was scared. Scared of almost nothing. She had absolutely no reason to be scared. Yet she was. That thing she was scared of? That she and Percy weren't ready. They may have been dating for six years, they may have been friends for ten years, they may have saved each others lives countless times, but they were only twenty two. Was that old enough to get married?

_Colors and promises_

Percy had promised Annabeth that he loved her more than anything, but promises could be broken. Annabeth had had promises to her broken before. Luke had broken a promise. Her father had broken a promise. Everyone broke promises. And Percy could two.

_How to be brave?_

Of all the times Annabeth should have been scared, she was now. She should have been brave right now, she was about to marry the only person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But how could she be brave?

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

Annabeth had always been afraid to tell Percy that she liked him. What if he hadn't liked her back? What if he had picked Rachel over her, or anyone else? Annabeth tried to shake the thoughts from her brain. She may have been afraid to fall before, but she shouldn't be afraid now. Now was the time to be happy.

_But watching you stand alone?_

Annabeth resurfaced from her thoughts for a moment, and found herself walking slowly down the aisle. She saw Percy there, waiting for her. He was actually there. And he was their almost all alone. No one else was in her place. She was confident now, she was certain he was here for her. Life would be as close to perfect as it was possible for demigods after today.

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

He was there. Annabeth felt her doubt slipping away, she felt reassured, Percy would be her's soon. And everything would be okay. Everything would be okay.

_One step closer_

Annabeth took another step, another step closer to him. Her father's arm in her's was enough of a reminder not to run straight towards Percy. She knew that she had to go at the same speed as the song. She'd practiced this for days, and just because she was a little scared, a little fearful, she wasn't going to mess this up.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

Annabeth's thoughts flew around her head, and they landed on one of the most painful parts of her life. Those days, the ones where she had been so, so worried about Percy. The days after Hera had taken him away. Those eight months where her life had been like a nightmare she could never wake up from. Those thirty two weeks where she had hated the world. Those two hundred twenty four days where she had cried herself to sleep at night. Those five thousand three hundred seventy six hours where she had searched for him. For Percy.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

Annabeth wondered if Percy was afraid like she was. If Percy was afraid that she wouldn't be there for him. Annabeth knew how silly her fear was. But that didn't mean that she could just make it go away.

_For a thousand years_

Another thought made itself clear out of the jumble of confusion that was her brain at the moment. Sometimes it seemed like Annabeth had loved Percy forever. And she liked it that way.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

There was one thing that Annabeth knew as she continued to walk down the aisle. She would never stop loving Percy. Not in a thousand years.

**_..._**

_Time stands still_

For Percy, everything seemed to freeze as Annabeth appeared. She was the person he had waited all his life for. Every single day.

_Beauty in all she is_

Annabeth was the prettiest creature Percy had ever seen. Even at her worst, Percy had trouble catching his breath whenever he saw her. But now was not one of those times. She was as pretty as she had ever been. And Percy could barely breathe.

_I will be brave_

Percy was scared. But he couldn't show that. He had been scared before, thousands of times before, but he had to hide that. Annabeth wasn't a softy, but they couldn't both be scared. And if one of them was scared, so was the other. So they both had to be brave, and keep from being scared.

_I will not let anything take away_

Annabeth was only a few steps away from him now. He had done so much to get to this point in his life. And he wasn't going to let anything take that away. Because Annabeth was his.

_What's standing in front of me_

Percy watched as Annabeth inched closer. He felt impatient now, just waiting for the ceremony to be over, so he didn't have to stand there, Annabeth right in front of him, unable to reach out and take her hand, just because it wasn't planned that way. And he couldn't mess up another one of Annabeth's plans.

_Every breath_

Every breath Percy took meant he had a little bit less time to wait. So Percy's counted his breaths, using them like the tick of a clock to tell how much time had passed, and how much longer he had to wait.

_Every hour has come to this_

Percy has waited forever for today. Today was going to be the best day of his life. And he would remember every moment, every second of it.

_One step closer_

Annabeth took another step towards him. Percy tried to wait patiently. But it was hard. So he decided that he wouldn't be patient. But he also wouldn't mess up another of Annabeth's plans.

**...**

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

Another time came to Annabeth's mind. One that had been just as painful. The days after Mount St. Helen had erupted, and Percy had been missing in action. She had been such a wreck, so certain that he was dead. She hadn't been able to stop crying. But then he had come back. For her.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

She wasn't afraid anymore, because something else had come to mind. Something that Percy had done for her. They may have only been sixteen at the time, but it calmed her down a whole lot. The time she remembered was the day Percy had fallen into Tartarus for her. He had loved her so much, been so lost without her, that he had fallen into the deepest pits of hell with her, for her.

**_..._**

_For a thousand years_

Percy may not have known it in the beginning, but he had loved Annabeth sense the day he meet her. He had just been too stupid to notice this himself. So Annabeth had pointed it out for him.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Percy never planned on forgetting Annabeth, but he had never planned on loving her either. Percy guessed that life didn't let you plan things out, because he would never stop loving her.

**_..._**

_And all along I believed I would find you_

Annabeth never stopped believing that she would find Percy. She had always known she would find him again, she just knew that she would have to wait. But had always known she would find him.

**_..._**

_Time has brought your heart to me_

Percy knew he had spent along time without Annabeth. But that was the way it was supposed to be. Because only time could make you fall for someone.

_**...**_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

Annabeth knew she had loved Percy for a long time. And she didn't want to change that. She knew that Aphrodite had been planning it that way for a long time. Even if she hadn't told Percy that.

**_..._**

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Percy never wanted to stop loving Annabeth. Because he knew that he belonged with her. And that she belonged with him.

**_..._**

_One step closer_

Annabeth took another step, getting closer and closer to Percy. She wanted time to speed up, but it only seemed to slow down.

_One step closer_

Annabeth took her last step. And she was in front of Percy. And everything was perfect.

_**...**_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

Percy and Annabeth were never going to leave each other. They had promised that they would be together forever.

And they would always be.

And nothing could break them apart.

Nothing ever.

**How was it? It's my first songfic, and I'm actually really proud of it. But I also want to know what you think! **

**Love this song, Goddess of Myths. **


End file.
